


The Pines Come Over

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: It's Christmas time at Gravity Falls and the Shack has been turned into a Santa's village. As Wendy heads to work, she is greeted by some old friends.





	The Pines Come Over

It was a light snow that fell. Just enough to coat the ground in a layer of white, but not enough to make a snowman or even a snowball. There was more mud than snow in the footprint’s Wendy’s heavy boots left. In addition to her usual green shirt and jeans, she wore a heavy winter jacket. She adjusted her now trademark pine hat.

With everyone taking road trips to visit relatives for Christmas, late December was always a busy time for the shack. Stan always turned it into a Santa’s Village with himself dressing up as Santa. This year Soos would be taking up the mantle with himself as Santa.

This would be Soos’ biggest test since Stan gave him control of the shack. Wendy hoped the former handyman could handle it. She was coming closer to the Mystery Shack, decked out in all it’s Christmas glory. She could already to see cars in the parking lot. And they didn’t even open for another thirty minutes. Strange there was no crowd waiting impatiently for the Shack to open or even a family sitting in the car.

The steps creaks as she walked up, opening the door to the gift shop. “Wendy!” She found herself face to face with her two favorite people, the Pine Twins. The two had grown in the few months she had last seen them, but Mabel still had her braces and sweater and Dipper still had the trapper hat she had given him on his birthday.

“Guys, what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you guys until June!”

“While Soos invited Grunkle Stan and Gruncle Ford over for Christmas, and since their spending Christmas Soos figured that he would invite our parents too,” Said Dipper. “Give are parents an opportunity to get to know Ford.” 

“And why am I just finding out about this now?” the redhead asked.

Mabel grinned ear to ear. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“And you must be Wendy.” Wendy looked up to see to people she had never seen before. The speaker had a broad chest and very familiar face and brown hair. Dipper and Mabel’s father stuck out his hand. “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

Wendy took it, “The pleasure is mine, sir.”

His wife took her hand next. She had auburn hair styled in a bob cut. “Dipper and Mabel told us so much about you. Your older than I thought you’d be.” There was a hint of disapproval in her voice.

Wendy felt her cheeks flush. Dipper looked horrified. “Mom!”

Dipper’s father said, “Honey leave the poor girl alone.” Meanwhile, he gave his son a wink and a thumbs up, mouthing the word nice.  
“Guys, I told you she just a friend. Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” Dipper hissed, pulling his hat over his head.

“I wasn’t saying anything, it’s just that you could have told us that your … friend was so much older than you.”

Dipper’s father took his wife by the shoulders. “Let’s leave them only to get reacquainted.”

The parents walked off to go talk to Ford who had came down, leaving Wendy and Dipper alone, red from embarrassment. After a moment of silence Dipper spoke up, “Wendy, I am so sorry.”

Wendy let out a snort.“Dude, you have to say anything. Parents am I right?”


End file.
